Anngelique vs. Erica
The old expression goes, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", in this case, the scorned woman is one angry protective sister! On this episode of Harpers Falls, Anngelique Minzell goes into full blown confrontation mode with Erica Harper over the conniving she pulled on the former's sister, Jamie Minzell. Scene: MCI-Plymouth. Anngelique Minzell is furious. She is walking along with attorneys Derick Steensland, Dylan Harper, and Diana Ames. The legal eagles have heard of what Erica Harper had done to Anngelique's brother, Jamie, and they agreed to help Anngelique with her pending suit against Erica. Dylan, although he is Erica's nephew, is angry at his aunt for what she had pulled on Jamie, whom he considers a friend. He is also keeping an eye on Harper Industries business, as he and his twin cousin, Sheila are both Co-CEOs of the company. ANNGELIQUE: Are you ready, guys? DYLAN: I am, Anngie. I am sorry if I am only along for the ride and am totally distracted, but I am following the developments at Harper. ANNGELIQUE: That's fine, Dyl. Has Sheila got an eye on it? DYLAN: More so than I do. (grinning) If there is an emergency, she will contact me if she can't handle it herself. Sheila has had experience in running a company, as you well know, Anngelique. ANNGELIQUE: Yes, I guess she does. She's run her own design house for quite a number of years. DYLAN: Yes. I ran one branch of the company, when I lived in London, but now Sheila and I are running the whole shebang. It's a different ball game now. ANNGELIQUE: I suppose it is. But she will contact you if need be? DYLAN: That she will. Are you ready to confront the old beast? ANNGELIQUE (checking her watch): Yep, I am ready. It's time. I am ready to confront Erica. DERICK: How is Jamie doing? ANNGELIQUE: He's fine now. Jeff and Patricia did well to arrange this. The suit was filed this morning. Judge Adrianne Austin is taking the case. She wanted this case! DIANA: Judge Austin told me she wanted to make Erica suffer. After what she pulled on Judge Austin in her first trial, during that kidnapping trial, she wanted to get her back! DYLAN: I was mortified when Erica called Judge Austin an Aussie bitch! She went so far as to do it in open court yet! Not to mention in full view of the TV cameras! ANNGELIQUE: I remember. I saw it on TV. She was rather bold to do that! In front of all of Boston! How did everyone else take it? DYLAN: Not too well. Mom was extremely angry; Aunt Samantha and Uncle Steven were too. It was the talk all over the city. Every newspaper covered it. The Globe; the Herald; all the TV stations. It was quite terrible indeed. And Uncle Steven outright demanded that Erica apologize to the judge live on television. DIANA: Did she? DYLAN: Nope. You know Erica. She would not dare to apologize. Anyssa later told me that Erica then unleashed one of the nastiness f-bombs on her that had ever been seen. In full view on TV, and she didn't mince words either! ANNGELIQUE: Surely Judge Austin cited her for contempt. DYLAN (grinning): Oh boy, did she ever! Judge Austin let Aunt Erica have it! She threw her out of the courtroom and ordered her to pay $5000 for the contempt she showed. Naturally, Erica refused, and she was sent back to prison. Judge Austin found her guilty in absentia! DERICK: Wow! She really WAS angry, eh? DYLAN: You know it, buddy! She told Erica that if she gets another of her cases, she will show her NO mercy! And this is it! ANNGELIQUE: And here we are. DYLAN: You want us in there with you? ANNGELIQUE: I would like that. DIANA: We will do so. (The four enter to see Erica looking unconcerned) DYLAN (angrily): Typical. You are so neck deep in hot water that you look absolutely unconcerned. ERICA: Why should I be concerned? You should be not even involved in Harper Industries, I should be. DYLAN: You listen to me, you stupid bitch! Aunt Michelle retired; and as per my father's wishes which were made CLEAR in his will, I was made co-CEO, along with Sheila. What I am unable to handle, Sheila can handle. Don't forget she IS a successful businesswoman. ERICA: I don't care a thing about either one of you! DYLAN (trying to keep a lid on his temper): That is clearly obvious! It has ALWAYS been obvious. But this is not about me and you damn well know it! You are already in even MORE trouble, and not by me. You nearly decimated Anngelique's brother by bragging about what you did! You sent a henchman to kill his parents! Had it not been for his siblings and his later husband, he would not have known any semblance of love! But you, you wicked woman, that doesn't concern you! It's all about what Erica wants and when Erica gets it! You evil bitch! ERICA: That is nothing to me! ANNGELIQUE: Of course it's nothing to you! You don't care a damn about anyone but yourself! How the Harpers can deal with you, I have no idea! ERICA: They are my family! (She glares at Dylan) Certain ones NOT withstanding! DYLAN (finally losing his temper): You dirty evil BITCH! If I wasn't a gentleman, I would knock you down where you stand! I am a Harper as well, and you DAMN well know it! ERICA (smiling): Rattled your chains, did I, nephew?! DYLAN (spluttering in rage): Why you....damned filthy BITCH!!! I oughta.....!" (Derick calms his friend down.) DERICK: Dyl, don't stoop to her level. That is what she wants you to do. Calm down, pal. DYLAN: She's loathsome! I hate her! (tears are falling from his eyes, while Derick pats his shoulder) I hate her! DERICK: I know you do, buddy. I know you do. (Diana walks up to her, and slaps her hard. Erica's smile is wiped off her face) DIANA (angrily): That is for what you just said to Dylan! You are beneath contempt! You aren't satisfied with destroying Anngelique's family, but you are trying to destroy your own! NO WONDER Dylan cannot stand you! DERICK (furious): You are a contemptable woman, Erica Harper! And when you are destroyed, nobody in Boston will EVER have a good word to say to you again! You brought shame to your family! ERICA (nastily): Did I ask you for your opinion?! DERICK (trying his hardest to keep his temper): If you weren't a lady, I would have busted you so hard you would have been eating from your belly! But I sometimes wonder if you are even a lady! ERICA: Again, I could care less about you! ANY of you! I will do what I want to because I can! I am a Harper, and none of you can touch me! (Just then, Judge Austin comes in. Anngelique knew she needed her help. Erica's face blanches.) JUDGE AUSTIN: Well, well, well. I see you're as incorrigible as ever, Harper. ERICA: Uh........uh. JUDGE AUSTIN: What's wrong, Harper? No f-bombs this time for someone you called an "Aussie Bitch?!" (Erica is really in trouble now! The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila